Tane
Tane (シード, Tane) is a Human/Saiyan hybrid born of a human mother named Hinata, and her Saiyan father, Korr. Born and raised on Earth in a mountainous village known as Grand Village, Tane was raised with both human and Saiyan values, and was even taught in the ways of combat and fighting by her father; even going as far as inheriting Korr's signature attack, the Extinction Wave (which Tane would later rename the "Red Splitter" technique.) While she was taught how to fight like a Saiyan, Tane was also taught how to behave like a human, and was even expected to attend classes at the school closest to her village. Despite her human appearance, Tane has been noted by her mother to take more after her father instead, which explains Tane's refusal to permanently remove her Saiyan tail. It also seems to explain why Tane possesses a rare trait in Human/Saiyan hybrids; she actively chooses to look for strong opponents to fight. This has resulted in Tane acting much more tomboy-ish than what most people would come to expect of her. When she was still young, Tane's father was forced to leave Earth due to circumstances involving how he reached the planet in the first place, and thus went back into outer space, leaving Tane without a father or a father-figure for most of her life. Tane has come to resent her father for leaving her and her mother, and seems to feel betrayed by his departure (having been awfully attached to him during his stay on Earth.) As a result, once Tane reached the age of 17, she decided to go out into the world and search for the seven mystical Dragon Balls; hoping to use the wish she would get once all seven were together to summon her father back to Earth and confront him over why he left her behind. This began a long and arduous journey around the world, in which she met several allies and made many enemies along the way. One such ally would soon become something similiar to a rival of sorts for her; the Majin known as HoPo. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Tane has been said to have received the worst personality traits from both of her parents, regarding the fact that she heavily takes after her father, Korr, and that she acquired both his and Hinata's stubborness. To go along with this, she can be quite hot-headed like her father, and even shares his reckless attitude. Though where Korr is only reckless in a fight, due to his overwhelming love of battle as a Saiyan, Tane seems to be overall reckless in general, as she can sometimes get too carried away with something, or cause unintentional property damage during a slight accident. The biggest trait Tane got from her father however, was their equal enthusiasm for fighting, and the thrill of battling stronger foes. This makes Tane a rare case amongst Saiyan and human hybrids, as most of them lack the Saiyan desire for fighting. Though the way Tane treats fighting is different from many pure-blooded Saiyans, as like Goku from the canon storyline, Tane sees fighting more as a sport instead of a sadistic form of entertainment. This allows her to pursue her desire to fight without going over the deep end like most Saiyans tend to do; though there are certain moments when Tane's emotions will get the better of her and make her perform hasty and erratic decisions. However, while some may say she has only gained negative traits as she grew up, Tane has still shown more endearing characteristics every now and again, and has even displayed personality traits all her own. A more positive trait Tane shows is something she has in common with her mother; the empathic care and concern for others in need or trouble. This is what drives Tane to fight for those who are unable to defend themselves, and to defeat anyone responsible for threatening the peace and safety of others. Tane's concern for others can be considered altruistic, as she rarely, if ever, asks for anything in return for her good deeds. As far as Tane is concerned, she considers "kicking butt" to be enough of a reward for her after defeating a major opponent in battle. Aside from this, and despite her tendency to get quite irritable at times, Tane is actually quite calm and optimistic most of the time, and usually refrains from killing her opponents unless absolutely necessary (or when enraged beyong her usual limitations.) First seen when she left her home village to collect the Dragon Balls, Tane believed whole-heartedly that she would find all seven balls and get her wish granted by Shenron. And while she can be quite wary of those she suspects to be evil or less ideally good-hearted, over time Tane can befriend former enemies and give them second chances, as is clearly seen with her friendship with the somewhat cruel-natured Majin, HoPo. Also, Tane's good-natured persona can be reflected in her choice to rename the Extinction Wave as "Red Splitter," due to her disliking of the technique's former name. While Tane is all and all a good person, she does have her quirks as well. One such characteristic is Tane's tomboy attitude, since she acts much more like her masculine father as opposed to her feminine mother. Tane's love of fighting, her recklessness, and her bad habit of getting easily annoyed make her look less lady-like and more rough; something which she has come to accept quite easily. In fact, since Tane acts so tomboy-ish, she tends to refuse to act more feminine most of the time, as she finds it to be too embarassing for her. Tane is most happy when she's just being herself, so any and all attempts to change her will be met with quick rejection. As a result, Tane is most normally seen training herself for upcoming fights and sparring with her allies and friends in her free time, and tends to lack most of the manners and societal norms that come with her gender, such as not belching in public or enjoying the same activities most women would find as normal hobbies. What's more is that when Tane is found to do or say something considered "girly," she will tend to snap at anyone who tries to point this out around her, mostly out of embarassment. This can range from carrying around a pink backpack to simply saying that she's on a diet. It's implied that without Korr being around, Tane took it upon herself to be the "man of the house" while her father was gone, and soon developed a more masculine personality as a result of all this. That, and considering Tane felt very connected to her father when she was young, it could be said that she wanted to be more like him as she got older. Other traits she received from her Saiyan heritage are her large appetite and her pride. Being half Saiyan, and needing to compensate for the large amounts of energy and strength she uses up during the day, and most particularly, in battle, Tane has been frequently seen eating course after course of meals in one sitting. While she doesn't seem to get too enlarged after eating, Tane attributes this to her "diet," as eating too much would make her incapable of fighting at her best. Also, as a common running gag in the Dragonball series with Saiyans and Saiyan hybrids, whenever Tane eats, she tends to pile up plates and bowls in rapid succession, and even afterward will sometimes happily ask for dessert. When it comes to her pride, Tane thinks highly not only of her Saiyan heritage, but that of her human heritage as well. Thus whenever either race is discriminated against, Tane is often quick to defend them. She also has a strong connection to other Saiyan/Human hybrids such as herself as well, and finds it easier to get along with them as opposed to pure-blooded Saiyans or humans (not that she dislikes them though.) Tane finds it easy to relate to other Saiyan/Human hybrids, and will often share their pains and burdens with them once she has developed a strong bond with the individual in question. Tane has great pride in her heritages and her status as a hybrid, which makes this a strong motivator for her in fights where this plays a major role. Normally while Tane bears a strong resemblance to her father's personality and behavior, she still acts differently from him in some aspects. For instance, while Korr is described as animalistic in attitude and has a natural instinct for battle, Tane lacks these traits and is considered to act much more civilized than her father, and can be seen struggling at times during her battles. Also, whereas Korr's instincts guide him in combat situations, Tane is much more strategic in battle, and has shown an amazing level of wit in her fights. Knowing full well that she prefers to keep her tail with her at all costs (except for certain circumstances,) Tane usually keeps it wrapped around her waist like most Saiyans tend to do to prevent her untrained tail from weakening her in battle and other dangerous situations; although this doesn't always work out well. Another case seen of Tane's intellect was when she fought HoPo, and noticed he had copied her Extinction Wave technique after only seeing it used once. She was then able to deduce that HoPo probably had enough comprehension and natural talent for fighting that he was able to intantly learn new techniques on the fly. While Tane's wisdom in battles is simply admired as strategically sound at times (though not always,) it's probably explained that because she was enrolled into school since a young age by her mother, that it allowed Tane to gain enough of an education to allow her to augment this knowledge with her fighting skills. Abilities and Powers Being a chip off the old block, Tane has shown early signs of being a competent fighter like her father, and as a result, Tane has grown to be a surprisingly powerful young lady. She wields the normal signs of super strength, speed, and endurance seen throughout the Saiyan race, and by some well notable humans alike, and thanks to her father's training from a young age, she has become a capable martial artist as well. Also, because of the training, Tane has already become quite familiar with controlling and making use out of her ki, as was seen by her constant trips to school via flight. She's also quite fluent in sensing ki and power levels, and has the remarkable Saiyan trait, Zenkai, which allows her to grow much stronger after each recovery from near-fatal injuries. Additionally, as Tane refuses to permanently remove her tail, she is prone to transforming into a Great Ape when she witnesses the Blutz Waves generated by the full moon, or otherwise similiar objects. This causes her strength and power to magnify tenfold, giving her a greater increase in not just physical strength, but in the power of her ki blasts and energy waves as well. Another potential transformation Tane can achieve is the heralded Super Saiyan form, which gives her far greater strength, speed, power, and durability than her Great Ape form. As for techniques, there is one ki technique Tane is most well known for; this being the Extinction Wave (renamed "Red Splitter") that was passed down to her by her father and the inventor of the technique, Korr. This effectively makes the Extinction Wave Tane's signature move in battle. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Zenkai' - The exclusive ability of the Saiyan race to grow exponentially stronger after recovering from near-death. With this power, Tane grows more powerful after each major fight she participates in. *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from Tane's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - A variation of the standard ki blast where Tane fires much more powerful ki blasts than a regular energy volley, in which the ki blasts are faster, stronger, and more potent than when used normally. On its own, the Full Power Energy Blast Volley can build up some impressive damage. *'Extinction Wave' - Tane's signature technique, and a potent energy wave comparable to that of the Kamehameha. After getting into the technique's stance and charging it up to the desired level of power, the Extinction Wave is fired from Tane's palms as a red energy wave. It's usually used as a finishing move in Tane's various fights. It was passed down to her by her father and the inventor of the technique, Korr. And where the attack's original and official name is the Extinction Wave, Tane believed the name was too evil-sounding and needed a less cruel title. Tane decided upon renaming the technique, "Red Splitter;" due to its red color and the fact that she had once used it during training to split a cloud in half. Transformations Great Ape Trivia *Tane's name is a pun on her heritage and comes from the Japanese word for "seed." This references her father's name, Korr, which is a pun on the vegetable corn, which can also yield seeds (kernels.) It also references her mother's name, Hinata, which is a Japanese name that can reference sunflowers, which also gives off seeds. **Furthermore, Tane's name can be a pun on the slang term, "seed," which refers to a father's child. In Japanese, it also carries the same connotation, as it can mean "offspring" or "paternal blood," further showing how much Tane takes after her father, Korr. *Tane's birthday falls on March 20th, which is the Vernal Equinox, and considered to be the first day of Spring. This is a play on Tane's name, as seeds grow into flowers over time, and fully blossom in the Spring. Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Earth Resident Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters